Forum:COPPA Restriction
On July 1st, 2013, Wikia disabled anonymous editing on Wikis that cater to children. Details can be seen here. This is on the grounds that children 13 and under aren't supposed to contribute without parental permission, but there's no realistic way of telling if a contributor is a child or not. (People who sign up for accounts are supposed to state that they are not under the age of 13.) Wikia decided that the Haruhi Wiki caters to children, and so has disabled anonymous editing on this wiki. :As you can see in the linked blog post, Wikia will reconsider their decision if we explain to them that this isn't a children's wiki on this forum. We're supposed to take that step before contacting them. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:50, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Other than just saying that it is directed at teens and young adults and not children, I'm not sure where to find such evidence. The manga is in Shōnen Ace which has a fair amount of Ecchi featured, which would mean it's not for children.--Sxerks (talk) 17:20, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Quite a few of the themes from the light novels are also not appropriate for children, but I suspect many anime wikis are getting this done to them due to the Animation Age Ghetto effect. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:32, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Having visited a few other wikis, it seems many other wikis that could have suffered from this error (eg Dragonball) don't suffer from this. I think this because the other wikis are more familiar to the staff. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:00, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::I just looked on the DVD box and it doesn't have a standard rating but says "suggested 13 & up" in the US. and an image of the Australian box looks like it says MA 15+. The Movie contains graphic violence, and one of the original episodes mentions gang rape I think. an amazon editorial review lists it at Rated 13 and older: cartoon violence, risqué humor--Sxerks (talk) 21:52, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::I Just looked at my manga and Novels they says 15 and up. this is the US English version. since this is a US law that should clarify that this is for young adults. Johnatha (talk) 16:19, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :I have just contacted Wikis through Special:Contact, and linked them to this forum. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:01, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you all for making these points. I will admit that the Animation Age Ghetto effect did factor in a bit (with a little bit of Public Medium Ignorance ). We didn't make blanket decisions based on whether or not the subject was animated, but it was a serious consideration. We made assessments, but ultimately there were edge cases and anime/manga proved particularly challenging as there are usually multiple versions, different content for North American and Japanese releases, etc. Ideally, we would have been able to have conversations like this with every wiki, but the sheer volume did not allow that approach. Instead, we are relying on fans like you to set us straight where we have made errors. Which you have done. Thanks! --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 17:02, July 8, 2013 (UTC)